Honey
by Kyoshiro-Crimson-King
Summary: Sky shows Bridge there are other things to put on his toast. Sky/Bridge, Mature rating as always


Title: Honey

Pairing:Sky/Bridge

Summary: Sky shows Bridge there are other things to put on his toast

Disclaimer: Don't own power rangers SPD

--

It was sometime around lunch and SPD blue ranger Sky Tate, and SPD green ranger Bridge Carson were sitting in the rec room eating toast. Bridge of course was spreading a thick coating of butter onto his. As he turned to hand Sky the case of butter he nearly dropped at as he saw what the older boy was doing.

" Sky what are you doing!! " exclaimed Bridge.

Sky was holding a large bear shaped honey bottle and was slowly pouring it on his toast.

" Bridge not all of us like butter on our toast. I happen to like honey ".

Bridge just shook his head at the insanity. " But theres nothing better on toast then butter. It's buttery wiggle.

The blue ranger rolled his eyes and took a bite of his toast and enjoyin the sweet flavor. He watched Bridge munching on his own toast and a naughty thought popped into his head. Swallowing his food he turned to Bridge.

" Hey Bridge since you don't know the goodness of honey how bout I show you. I bet youll want it on your toast for now on.

Bridge scoffed " Not likely, Im a butter man ".

Sky smirked " _Well thats about to change _".

Sky grabbed the front of Bridges shirt and brought him closer, smashing theres mouths together in a brutal passionate kiss. Sky could feel Bridges body tremble. As he pulled away he locked his eyes with Bridges and the green ranger was immediately under his control.

" Clothes.Lose them. **NOW**

The moment the last word left his mouth Bridge was completely naked. Sky moved Bridge onto his back, honey in hand got to work.

He shucked off all his clothes as well not wanting to get them dirty. He moved so his body was over Bridges. He let some honey dribble onto Bridges forehead. The green ranger squirmed a bit as the thick sticky liquid met his skin. Sky leaned forward and promply licked it off tasteing the honey and Bridges skin. Bridge shivered at the contact. Sky poured honey on Bridges neck, sucking it off soon after.

" Keep your mouth closed " Sky ordered huskily. as he poured the golden sweetness onto Bridges lips. His togue lazily lapped it up. moving across Bridges lips making him want Sky's tongue in his mouth. Sky whispered into Bridges ears to open his mouth and Bridge quickly obeyed. Honey was poured into his open mouth, but he did not swallow it. Sky slowly latched his mouth onto Bridges. The kiss was sweet and messy. Bridge could feel the honey slipping down his throat along with Sky's tongue. He moaned into the swwet,sweet kiss Wanting more.But Sky pulled away smirking.

" I thought honey tasted good before but, your flavor definetly adds on ".

He moved down Bridge's body. Dropping little dots of honey on his erect nipples Sky suckles on them. Bridge sighs contently but a yelp follows quickly as Sky bites down on one of them. Not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to make Bridge jump. Sky makes a puddle of honey on the green rangers stomache and laps it up like a cat drinking milk. Sky was greatly fascinated with Bridges stomache. It was flat showing no signs of muscle or fat. Lean and soft. Sky brought Bridges legs up and drew lines of honey up and down them following them like maps. He sucked honey off Bridges curled toes, Looking down at his lover Sky felt his cock throbb. Bridge was defiently the poster-boy for cute bottoms. He was sticky and blushing and panting softly. Sky bit back the urge to drive into him, he still had more to taste.

" Fours " said Sky and Bridge instantly got on all fours. The blue ranger smirked, he had trained Bridge well.

He kissed Bridges and a thin line of honey down to Bridges butt. He licked down to Bridge Arsehole. Smiling broadly he parted Bridges arse cheeks and globbed on a large amount of honey onto his puckered hole. Bridge shivered, that was the most sensitive part of his body. Sky buried his face between Bridges cheeks and began feasting. Bridge moaned in pleasure as Sky ate him out. The muscular ranger licked the honey up pushing his tongue into Bridges hole. Sky vigorously rimmed out Bridges honey flavored arsehole. " Master " Bridge gasped out clawing at the couch. He loved it when Sky used his tongue and fingers. At hearing Bridge call to him in a voice that spoke volumes of submission he pushed two fingers in along his tongue, increasing the submissive bottoms pleasure tenfold. " ahh, aahh, oooh " Bridge moaned tossing his head from side to side. Then when Sky hit THAT spot, The green ranger screamed and came shooting all over then couch. He fell forward as Sky licked his hole of the honey. Pulling his mouth From Bridges pucker he stood up and poured all the honey onto his giant 15-inch cock. " Bridge sucking time ".

Bridge instantly moved in front of Sky. He grinned at his masters honey coated Erection. Taking a super deep breath, Bridges head shot forward. Bridge buried his nose in his masters pubes as the thick shaft rested in his throat. He swallowed around the head so his throat muscles would contract around it and drive Sky wild. He pulled back on the shaft again only to deep throat it all the way again. Bridge naturaly loved the taste of Sky's dick but with the added flavor of the honey. No force in existence was going to stop Bridge now. He bobbed his head furiously sucking. He moaned and hummed aound Sky's cock making a vibrating effect and making Sky moan out " Oh fuck yeah! ". As the blowjob continued Bridge started toying with Sky's balls fondling them with ease. Sky was completely caught up in the blowjob his thoughts all gone. His hips started moving forward and Bridge took this as a sign to stop and let Sky take control. Sky grabbed Bridges head and started fucking his mouth, leaving Bridge to supplie minor suckage. Sky had his eyes shut tight he was barely able to control his thrust, only the knowlegde of getting into Bridges other hole spared the green rangers throat a serious wrecking. Bridge could feel Sky'a orgasm was close to arriving and transformed his mouth into a vacuum sucking with the force of a blackhole. Sky was a goner, he let out a loud moan and came. The sperm and Honey mingled together as they traveled down Bridges throat and he greedily drank it all. When Sky had finished he pulled his still erect member out Bridges mouth. Bridge took careful gasperd of air while still enjoying the taste in his mouth.

Sky stared at his honey covered lover smiling. He layed on his back and Bridge instantly got on top of him straddling his hips. Moving over Sky's cock Bridge sat down. Sinking down onto it with the practice of a hundred and plus. The honey made excellent lubricant for sone reason. Within seconds Skys dick was sheathed inside Bridges arse. Without missing a beat Bridge moved up and down slowly at first but soon he was riding hard and fast. Sky sat back and watched Bridge. Bridge looked so beautiful when he was getting fucked. Sky sat up wrapping his arms around Bridges slim figure. He licked Bridges chest tasteing the lingering honey flavor. " Master..I love...you " Bridge moaned out. Sky shot forward pushing Bridge onto his back roughly shoving his legs behind his ears, letting out an animalistic roar he pounded into Bridge.

" Tell me do you really love me? " Sky grunted thrusting faster.

" Yes I love you so much! " Bridge loaned loud.

" And do you love my cock? " Sky asked fucking harder.

" OH Yes I love your cock! ". Bridge writhed under Sky's large muscle bound body.

Sky slowed down, a lot " You like me fucking you to right?, having my big thick cock inside you, stretching you, fucking you hard and rough, fast and deep, You like being on the bottom and ONLY the bottom?, answer me " Sky had come to a complete stop now.

Bridge felt like he was dieing he needed Sky to move, to take him as hard as he could.

" Well Bridge? " asked Sky moving to pull out.

" YES MASTER I LOVE WHEN YOU FUCK ME, YOU AND ONLY YOU, I NEVER WANT TO BE ON TOP, NEVER, EVER WANT TO NOT FEEL YOU INSIDE ME, PLEASE FUCK MEEE!! " Bridge screamed.

" I love you to Bridge " said Sky softly. And he slammed into Bridge his pace was stronger then before. He fucked Bridge with every ounce of his being sweat blinding his vision, yet he still knew who he was with. Bridges tightness locked him in the grip of god, as Sky liked to call it. He leaned forward and kissed Bridge passionately. Two hours later, Sky roared and flooded inside Bridge as Bridges untouched cock exploded between them covering both there stomaches. Heavy breathing echoed through te room. Sky carefuly moved into a sitting position, while still inside Bridge.

" So what do you think of honey on toast now? " asked Sky rubbing Bridges back.

The younger ranger was silent for a moment then " I ...would like...to...try honey...on my...toastfornowon! " he sped through the last part making Sky laugh.

" Somehow I knew you would "

END


End file.
